Once Upon a Starry Night
by missbabblingbrook21
Summary: "I did not sign up to save the dying homeland, fall head over heels in love, or feed the buzzing sprite above my head, but you get what life throws at you." -Hikari " I should be at home looking through my telescope but no I'm traipsing around the island with this small woman why? I'm not entirely sure." -Wizard


_**~ hay Just a random new little story I'm putting out there I'll see if I get reviews and if it goes anywhere...here's just the opening though sorry it's short.**_

_**PS:Molly is Kaya's best friend and my own made up character. (pronounced Kay-uh) **_

_**Important: Molly is the main character and has lived on this Island since she was born but she hasn't been visited/chosen by the harvest Goddess or Finn to save the Island so she has no clue about any of the disasters. ~**_

The waft of pine filled my nose as I lay in the Fugue Forest clearing outside the gate. I had a mug of hot cocoa next to me since coffee wasn't my cup of tea... I had my pair of silver glasses on to better see the stars. Hardly anyone in the town except for a few of my closest friends knew I wore glasses... I hated how they looked on me so I was incredibly self conscious about them. I thought of my father who had left me behind on a few years ago and the nights spent stargazing with him and his telescope. A soft wet cold muzzle nuzzled my hand. I started as I looked down.

_Crazy pup... _I thought as my black and white collie named Lyra nudged me once more to remind me she was still here. I sighed picking up my lantern, books, sketch pads, and pencils from the blanket I had been laying on. My short reddish brown hair tickled my neck as I pulled my black hoodie tighter around my small frame. Kasey wasn't going to like me being back so late... but he knew I was always down here. I did have a spare key to the house so I wasn't locked out permanently, He would likely still be awake though, at age nineteen he still didn't trust I could find my way home .

I silently wondered what the wizard was up to... I had had a crush on him for as long as I could remember... there was just something about the way his eyes stared at you and his soft spoken voice that I loved. Sadly though he had failed so far to return any of my flirtatious actions or even notice me. Not that I was a good flirter, quite on the contrary... I was rather awkward at it when I tried. If you put two introverts into a room and expected chemistry, it got awkward real fast. I learned that when Kaya and Luna "accidentally" locked the two of us in her shop when she was on a lunch break.

He had been in looking for material for a new maroon cloak and I had been browsing at stuff I couldn't afford. I remembered Luna's high pitched bubbly voice toodle-oohing goodbye and Kaya's soft calm one snickering as the door clicked with a lock and turn. I guess I could've struck up a conversation about stars and stuff since we both had that in common... but at the time I was too mad at Luna to think about that. We got out with a simple spell he performed then we just parted ways with me attempting a goodbye but leaving without one romantic word between us. I got on well with the other guys like Luke and Owen since Kaya liked the bar, Gill and I had books in common and I was really quite sarcastic around those I knew so Chase was fun to pal around with as well.

A sudden snap of a twig opposite me brought me out of my thoughts. I heard a rustling in the forest. It was a Thursday night so I guess it could've been Luke but I knew by the weird feeling I was getting I knew it wasn't. Lyra was staring curiously at the old wooden gate as a blue-ish and pink-ish light illuminated the bottom. I froze in place as I heard voices. Lyra growled at the gate as I clamped my hand around her soft muzzle.

"Vivi all the signs are correct I mean the water has stopped running!" I recognized the voice as the wizards. Calm and smooth... but it had anger in it. "The wind! The earth! The Fire! The wishes! It's not long before everyone else notices it too. I mean this will effect everyone... Sephia's weak and Ignis isn't anywhere to be seen."

_Sephia? Ignis? who are they? what do they mean effect everyone? _I couldn't grasp what was going on so I just kept even stiller.

"Oh come now Gale! The people are ignorant and stupid it will take them ages to notice!" I sneered at the voice that I knew as the witches...I had met her a few times and didn't like her one bit.

_ Wait a minute...Gale? Did she just call him Gale? ...So he does have a name other than wizard. _I felt a weird shudder run through my body like I had witnessed or in this case heard something ancient and secret I wasn't supposed to.

"I've even seen the tree in my crystal ball! We need a hero,... I just hope She can find one soon." he murmered

"Psssshhh don't make me laugh, I can mange it all on my own." What a snarky snobbish sounding laugh I thought.

"And just how do you plan to do that?" He countered.

"A spell I been working on lately... I believe it will heal the tree and bring all the disasters to a quick and easy end." She snapped for emphasis

"Vivi please..." He said sighing "All this is more complex and difficult than you think...It's bigger than just the two of us... Sephia is searching now to find a hero... you'll just bring grief on yourself if you try and interfere. I implore you not to do anything stupid."

_Vivi it fit her like vixen or something..._

"Fine sit back and do nothing like you always do at least I'm trying to find a soloution!"

"Viv-" he started to say, just then Lyra sneezed

"Hush we are not alone..." She said with a huff. "Well she's your problem now..."

Flash

A blinding pink light illuminated the forest as she left, Or so I guessed she did. Then Slowly the gate creaked open.

**~Yes I know make you stay and read on, anyway please feel free to review and leave feedback I would like to know what ya'll think!~**


End file.
